Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 31, 1998. On February 7, 2006, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Super Singing Birthday. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning 22 million years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Jill also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the German respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places takes his friends on an adventure to Imagination City counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthdays Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kristen * Jill * Stephen * Keesha * Jeff * Min * Jesse * Jason * Michael * Tosha * Derek * Tina * Shawn * Carlos * Kelly * Amy * Maria * Chip * The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) * Pop Wheely (Grant James) Additional Cast * Tony (Trent Gentry) (cameo) * Kevin (Brandt Love) (cameo) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) (cameo) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) * Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) * Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) (cameo) * Jeffrey (cameo) * Adam (cameo) * Kim (cameo) * Danny (cameo) * Ashley (cameo) * Linda (cameo) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Growing # The Barney Bag # Alles Gute zum Geburstag (Happy Birthday to You German) # Bumpin' Up and Down # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Riding in the Car # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # The Happy Wanderer # The Noble Duke of York # Sally the Camel # Clean Up # I've Been Working on the Railroad # Down By the Station # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Turkey in the Straw (Children song's version) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Going Place/Barney Safety) # The Rocket Song # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Aiken Drum # The Airplane Song # Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down /Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Bonnie Lines Over the Ocean/My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4)) # The Exercise Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # Happy Birthday to You # Everyone is Special # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! (book) Trivia *video / mark **The First appearing of Video Capture Card of scorning Screener Bob Singleton from Season 1-3 background from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. ** This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." **The New Year Eve version of I Love You from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids join him in the 2nd verse. ** This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the balloon and confetti comes down. ** This is the first time BJ magically appears. ** This is Barney's another birthday in the series. * The Barney costume from "Let's Go to the Zoo". is used. * The Barney voice from "Let's Go to the Zoo". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "My Party with Barney". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "My Party with Barney". is used. * The BJ costume from "More Barney Songs". is used. * The BJ voice from "More Barney Songs". is used. * Season 7-8 musical arrangements and background music are used. * The Barney's Beach Party version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Kristen Jill Stephen Keesha Jeff Min Jesse Jason Michael Tosha Derek Tina Shawn Carlos Kelly Amy Maria and Chip appear in this video as main characters while Jeffrey Adam Kim Danny Ashley and Linda made guest appearances at the end of the video. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney!. Television Airings * This video also aired on Nick Jr in 2001 until 2016. * This video also aired on PBS in 2002 until 2006. * This video also aired on NBC in 2006 until 2011. * This video also aired on ABC in 2002 until 2016. * This video also aired on Disney Channel in 2002 until 2006. * This video also aired on HBO in December 31, 2005 until December 31, 2017.